Mengetuk Pintu Cinta
by Selang Regulator
Summary: Hari ini, ketika melihatmu lagi, kesadaranku terbawa oleh riak hati. Aku bertahan hanya mengagumimu dari jauh. Aku harus bagaimana?/complete


**DISCLAIMER** :

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation; Crypton Future Media

Story © Selang Regulator

 **WARNING** :

Typo(s) bertebaran, tidak terlalu menyangkut EYD atau KTT, AU, maybe, picisan, abal, alur tidak beratur, sudut pandang tidak jelas, gaje, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, dan lain-lain

Cerita ini adalah fiksi, baik nama tokoh, waktu, tempat, dan kejadian di dalamnya, sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan kenyataan

Don't Like, Don't Read

 **SUMMARY** :

Hari ini, ketika melihatmu lagi, kesadaranku terbawa oleh riak hati. Aku bertahan hanya mengagumimu dari jauh. Aku harus bagaimana?

.

.

.

 **[[ . Mengetuk Pintu Cinta .** **]]**

.

.

.

Dingin AC tak terasa begitu menusuk saat Miku menyusun sejumlah buku di rak. Tokyo di musim panas, dan kadang-kadang AC masih kalah hebat melawannya. Gadis itu menata buku-buku yang tidak bergerombol bersama kawanan. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan pengunjung, mereka sering kali asyik mengecek ringkasan cerita di sampul belakang. Kemudian, terkagum-kagum dengan cerita atau sebaliknya memiringkan mulut, pertanda cerita tak menarik. Setelah itulah, mereka menaruh kembali buku di rak, tetapi bukan di deretan judul buku sejenis. Tugas itulah yang harus Miku lakukan kini. Merapikan kembali demi kenyamanan pencarian buku berikutnya, juga siap untuk diacak-acak kembali.

Miku melihat seorang pemuda di rak buku seberang raknya. Rambunya yang pendek bergelombang berwarna merah gelap. Lumayan manis. Gayanya kasual dengan kaus panjang dan celana _jeans_ . Miku tak mau memakai kaus seperti itu di tengah udara siang yang menyengat ini, kaos berbahan tipis tentu lebih nyaman. Ia sendiri kalau boleh tidak berseragam, tentu memilih untuk memakai _dress_ bunga kegemarannya.

Miku kembali fokus pada buku-buku yang tengah ia rapikan, sementara pemuda itu berjalan pergi dari rak seberang. Tak berapa lama, gadis itu mendengar suara-suara dari arah kasir, ia mengangkat tubuh dari posisi jongkoknya. Kini, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dari balik rak yang bersisian dengan kasir.

"Etto...Maaf, tapi peraturannya memang seperti itu," Yukari, temannya yang bertugas di bagian kasir berkata memelas. Sepertinya, ia tampak pasrah sekaligus takut menghadapi pemuda itu.

"Aku sudah membayarnya, lagipula aku membawa tas sendiri. Jadi bebas jika ingin memakai plastik atau tidak," ketus pemuda itu menjawab. Ia menyodorkan plastik itu kembali kepada kasir. Yukari bingung. Sekilas, ia menengok ke arah Miku, seperti mengharapkan bantuan. Namun, Miku belum paham betul masalahnya. Ia lebih suka menonton dari balik rak.

"Sekali lagi maaf, mohon ambil saja plastiknya. Mungkin, anda akan di tanya petugas keamanan di luar, mengira anda belum membayar," sekali lagi Yuzuki berusaha meyakinkan pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu. Ia merapikan dua buku yang di beli pemuda itu, memasukkannya lagi beserta sebuah bon ke dalam plastik itu.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, terlihat sudah menyerah. Ia menatap bungkusan plastik itu dengan gamang.

"Nona, kau membiarkan ku menjadi penjahat lingkungan. Sayang sekali,"

Akhirnya, pemuda itu meraih bungkusan belanjaannya. Miku masih menatap segala perubahan gerak pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu. Dirinya mengangkat bungkusan plastik ke udara, menatapnya, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sedetik kemudian, mata pemuda itu beralih pandangan pada Miku yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Miku yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pemuda itu, langsung menyunggingkan senyum. Pemuda itu berlalu, tanpa sempat mengindahkan senyum gadis itu.

Yukari menghela napas. "Lelaki itu tampan. Sayang, sikapnya sedingin _freezer_ ," ucapnya menaruh pelan kedua tangannya di meja kasir. Miku berjalan mendekati Yukari, memasang wajah penuh tanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Miku, membuat temannya ini menatap lesu ke arahnya.

"Lelaki itu tidak mau menerima plastik, dia bilang dirinya membawa tas sendiri. Sejak bayar, dia ingin buku-bukunya di masukkan kendalam tas miliknya dan begitulah," Yukari memainkan salah satu tangannya di udara. "Katanya aku mendukung dirinya mencemari lingkungan,"

Mereka berdua saling menghela napas. Miku tidak begitu paham tentang masalah lingkungan. Namun, dirinya pernah mendengar tentang gerakan mengurangi sampah plastik dengan memakai tas belanja sendiri. Hanya saja Miku tidak pernah melihat langsung ada orang yang sebegitu keras kepalanya seperti pemuda tadi. Apa penyelamatan lingkungan harus seperti itu?

"Eh, aku lihat kau tersenyum ke lelaki itu," Yukari seketika memasang wajah ingin tahu.

Sejenak, Miku berhenti dari lamunannya. Rasanya, bukan karena ia menyukai sikap tegas pemuda itu, lagipula pada saat itu dirinya tidak paham benar apa maksudnya menolak kantong plastik. Mungkin itu hanya senyum refleks yang biasa muncul saat kau bertemu pandang dengan orang.

"Entahlah," ucap Miku, seraya berjalan menjauhi temannya itu.

"Kalau dia tersenyum kepadamu, wajar. Kau itu cantik, Miku. Seandainya saja kau bukan penjaga toko, pasti banyak yang akan melamarmu," Yukari girang sendiri dengan bayangan imajinya.

Miku hanya bisa menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum atas tingkah Yukari, dirinya hanya diam.

.

.

"Psstt! Psstt!...Miku!"

Miku berusaha mencari asal desis yang memanggilnya. Yukari ternyata.

"Itu, coba lihat," Yukari menyipitkan satu mata, berusaha menunjuk seseorang di arah pukul dua darinya.

Miku menebar pandang, mencari arah tujuan mata Yukari. Oh, pemuda yang kemarin. Ia tengah berdiri menunduk di depan rak buku hobi. Penampilan pemuda itu berbeda dengan kemarin, kini ia mengenakan _T-shirt_ hitam dan celana pendek selutut berwarna krem. Kalau penampilan kemarin, Miku menebak buku yang di belinya adalah buku bisnis atau _accounting_ . Kalau penampilan seperti ini, mungkin dirinya sedang mencari buku _chord_ gitar atau panduan _photoshop_ .

Pandangan Miku seperti mengalirkan hawa. Tiba-tiba saja, lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya. Mata mereka bertemu selama dua detik. Gadis itu langsung megalihkan pandangannya ke arah rak. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lipat.

Rasanya, baru saja dirinya menatap rak, tiba-tiba lelaki itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Miku sedikit tergeragap, seperti ketahuan menguntit.

"Buku tentang tanaman dimana, ya?"

Dalam jarak dekat, Miku mengalihkan matanya ke arah pemuda itu. Tampan dan manis. Untungnya, Miku tidak terlena. Ia masih bisa membaca pertanyaan, lalu menjawab.

"D-di sebelah sini, mari saya antar," Miku berjalan mendahului. Sekejap, timbul pikiran aneh di otaknya. Kalau ia berjalan terebih dahulu, aroma tubuhnya akan tercium pemuda ini. Miku ragu apakah parfum yang ia pakai cukup wangi atau belum.

"Ini, buku tentang tanaman. Silahkan," Miku tersenyum ramah. Ia segera berjalan mundur, mempersilahkan pemuda itu memilih buku.

"Terimakasih,"

Suara itu menghentikan Miku. Tiga detik berhenti, gadis itu kembali melempar senyumnya yang kedua. Dan pemuda itu membalas dengan senyum, kemudian Miku berlalu meninggalkannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu saat tengah sibuk merapikan buku-buku di rak, tak seganja pandangannya beralih menuju kasir, tempat Yukari berjaga.

"Hari ini aku membawa kantong plastik yang kemarin, pakai ini saja,"

Yukari kembali berhadapan dengan pemuda pejuang anti plastik. Kali ini, dirinya lebih terbebas dari rasa takut, ide yang di tawarkan pemuda ini cukup masuk akal untuknya. Yukari tetap bisa membungkus barang sesuai peraturan, dan pemuda itu dapat keluar tanpa di tegur petugas.

Miku mencuri pandang. Matanya melirik, tetapi tangannya tetap bergerumul dengan buku yang mesti di tata. Urusan pembayaran telah beres. Pemuda itu menoleh ke kiri, mengarah ke tempat dimana Miku berjaga. Senyumnya kembali terhampar. Tak terduga, lelaki itu menghampiri Miku.

"Terimakasih,"

Lagi. Miku tersenyum ketiga kalinya.

.

.

Senja menerpa. Semua orang sudah berganti pakaian, beberapa karyawan saling melambaikan tangan. Miku sedang membenahi isi tas. Dirinya ingin segera pulang, ia lapar, belum makan sejak siang.

"Ayo Miku!" seru Yukari. Membuat dirinya berjalan sedikit cepat ke arah temannya ini. Mereka berjalan seirama menuju pintu toko.

"Aku yakin, sepertinya lelaki itu suka dengan dirimu, Miku," kata Yukari. "Tidak mengucapkan terimakasih padaku, tapi padamu. Itu terlihat aneh! Tidak ada alasan lain kalau bukan suka," serunya.

Miku hanya tersenyum. "Jangan membual yang tidak-tidak,"

Dari pernyataan Yukari, Miku masih ragu. Dirinya belum tahu, jika nanti ia sudah mengenal lelaki itu, maukah dirinya berjuang untuk mengenal lebih jauh? Miku merasa tak punya cukup keberanian.

"Baiklah, sampi jumpa besok, Miku!" seru Yukari setelah keluar dari toko. Miku tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan, lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki berlawanan dari Yukari, menuju persimpangan jalan.

Sebelum Miku kembali berjalan, dirinya di hadapakan pada seseorang yang bersandar pada dinding toko. Mirip seperti pemuda yang ia temui lalu. Orang itu tengah asyik dengan satu buku di tangan. Tiba-tiba pandangan pemuda itu menatap Miku, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau yang di toko buku itu, kan?" selidik pemuda itu, matanya menyodok jawaban agar segera keluar dari bibir Miku. Gadis itu merasa kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini memang mempunyai sikap dingin.

"Kau...si antiplastik itu, kan?" Miku balas bertanya.

Pemuda itu sontak membalas dengan tawa. Cukup lepas. Pemuda itu merasa geli akan julukan barusan yang hinggap padanya.

"Terdengar aneh," pemuda itu melirik sekilas. Miku merasa ini terlalu akrab, jarak terasa dekat di tempat ini.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Miku berusaha mecairkan suasana. Formal. Itu sudah biasa, seperti rekaman dari pekerjaannya di toko.

Sapaan Miku justru di tangkap dengan makna sebaliknya oleh pemuda itu. Ia merasa gadis di hadapannya ini melontarkan lelucon manis. Sekedar membuat awal pertemuan manjadi lucu.

"Ada buku tentang tanaman...mawar?"

Miku kembali terkejut, tetapi kemudian tersemyum.

"Umm...Aku akan kembali dan memeriksa di katalog,"

Miku beranjak berbalik badan. Baru selangkah kakinya berjalan, tangannya tertahan. Gadis itu menoleh, di lihatnya tangan pemuda itu mencengkram lembut. Pemuda itu menatap Miku, seketika ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Karena mawarnya sudah ada di hadapanku," pemuda itu melempar senyum jail. Miku, wajahnya sedikit merona. Dirinya tidak mengerti maksud pemuda di hadapannya, namun ia harus merasa tenang.

"Jadi?"

Pertanyaan terbuka seperti ini menimbulkan spekulasi. Pemuda itu tidak lagi bercanda. Dia baru tersadar akan sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan. Pemuda itu melangkah mundur mengambil jarak. Menarik napas.

"Apa kau ada waktu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Miku sangat bingung. Lima menit belum terlewati. Seakrab inikah dirinya dengan pamuda itu?

"Aku hanya ingin sekedar mengobrol," pemuda itu menghela napas. "Ya, jika kau ingin, aku juga tidak akan memaksa-"

"Namamu?" pertanyaan kecil dari Miku membuat pemuda itu langsung menatap bingung. "Jadi, namamu?"

Pemuda itu tersentak. "Akh! Iya, Hanakawa Fukase, salam kenal,"

"Aku Hatsune Miku," gadis itu mengangguk kecil. "Mungkin aku bisa menemanimu berbicang-bincang, sebelum malam melanda tentunya," lanjut Miku seraya menatap jam tangan.

Fukase, pemuda manis namun terkesan dingin itu tersenyum. "Terimakasih...Miku,"

Miku merasakan sebuah perkenalan yang menyenangkan. Tak lama, Fukase manatap Miku. Tak ada reaksi. Pemuda itu mengucap kalimat ajakan untuk dirinya. Saat Fukase berjalan mendahului, Miku baru berani menatap punggung pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba, Miku merasa takut. Sungguh, rasanya ia telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda bernama Fukase itu.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

 ***** Curahan Author

Uwooo~ Tor balik lagi! Dengan Mas Fukase tentunya! /BERISIK, WOY!/ Ini cerita pendek :v kurang lebih 1000 words. Soalnya lagi belajar bikin oneshot, kalo bikin chapter mulu bakalan gak kelar-kelar.

Udah bagi rapot TTATT dat datdat dat datdatdat!

Yak, sekian dari Tor, lagi belajar ngurangin curcol :v

Mohon beri oleh-oleh seperti Gantungan Kunci **Favs** , **Follows** Manis, **Reviews** Renyah yang ditaburi Bumbu **Kritik** dan **Saran** dari Anda!

Terimakasih telah membaca cerita **Selang Regulator.**

 **-** **「** **When's the next time you'll come back?** **」** **-**


End file.
